creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Dog
Smile Dog is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name. He is a supernatural entity that takes the form of a demonic husky and forces people into spreading his image all over the internet, otherwise he will kill them. History The narrator is a young writer, and the events involve their (the narrator’s gender is never revealed) attempt to interview a woman identified only as Mary E. Mary allegedly had experience with a web-based urban legend known as “smile.jpg,” or “Smile Dog” — an image, it's said, that can cause insanity simply by viewing it and that the narrator is investigating for a college newspaper story. Mary, who had been a sysop for a Chicago-based BBS in 1992, is one of about 400 people who saw the image when it first appeared on the Internet; she is also the only one ever to speak about it. It’s unknown who the other 399 people are, but the narrator posits that they have either remained anonymous or are dead. The interview does not go as planned: When the narrator arrives at her home, they find her barricaded in her bedroom, spouting terrified-sounding nonsense from behind the door. The narrator sits and listens outside the door while Mary’s husband attempts to calm her down. The interview goes unconducted. The following year, Mary sends the narrator a lengthy email both apologizing for the failed interview and explaining her experience with smile.jpg. Ever since she first stumbled upon the image, she writes, it has haunted her, coming to her in her dreams every single night. It says that it will leave her alone if she does what it asks — that is, if she “spreads the word.” She had received a floppy disc with one file on it in the mail a week after that fateful day in 1992, you see, and ever since then, she has struggled with whether or not she can or should “spread the word.” For 15 years, she did not — but on the day that the narrator was to conduct the interview, she had originally planned to pass the disk on. She did not, though; that's why she refused to see the narrator on that day. Now, she implores the narrator to stop their search for information about Smile Dog. She apologizes again. And later that month, the narrator receives word from Mary’s husband that she has died by suicide. But then, something curious happens: Some time later, the narrator receives yet another email, this time from an unknown address, with a single file attached to it. Appearance Smile Dog appears as a siberian husky with grey and pink-like fur, accompanied with an inhuman smile. When he transforms into his demon form his fur turns red with a yellowish tint and black on the top of his head, his smile is far more bigger. Personality Smile Dog is a merciless, sadistic, cruel, evil, satanic and manipulative sadist, taking advantage of his victim's fragile minds and breaking them while taunting them and telling them to spread his image across the internet, and possibly even the world. Smile Dog is surprisingly patient, he waits for his victims to give in to his demands and leaves them alone when they do, as he knows just what he's doing and takes pride in his job. Powers and Abilities Smile Dog is able to cross over into dreams and turn them into nightmares where he's able to render the victim helpless, unable to speak, and tells them what he wants. He's also able to shape-shift into more of a demonic version of himself used primarily to terrify and force his victims into doing what he says. In some versions of the story he's able to cross over to the real world and murder the victim, dragging their souls down with him to Hell, which is believed to be his place of origin. Danger Level Smile Dog is a vile and merciless creature full of hatred, sadism, and evil. Although he is not all-powerful, as the file van easily be sent away to someone else and then deleted by the user after, rendering the dog harmless. Even though it is the only way to defeat him, it's the easiest, and will turn him into a harmless entity, rather than a terrifying monster, thus scoring him an 8.3 on the danger level. Trivia *Smile Dog originated from the /x/ paranormal board on 4chan, the same website where entities such as The Rake and Herobrine came from. Category:Everyone Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mass Murderers Category:Enigmatic Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Genderless Category:Evil Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic